


Spring

by Aragarna



Series: Four Seasons [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragarna/pseuds/Aragarna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lovely morning walk in Hyde Park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> For Sheenianni , who prompted me with "Spring N/S". Fills the "Spring" square of my Gen bingo card.

They’re slowly walking down the alleys of Hyde Park. It is early spring. There is that feel in the air, as a fresh breeze blows through Sara's coat, like Nature is waking up from a long sleep, stretching under the warmth of the sun, and the clear blue sky. The flowers are just starting to bloom, coloring the bushes of their bright colors. A family of ducks is waddling by the shore of the pound. Nearby, kids are playing soccer.

Is it this feel of spring? The soft warmth of the sun on her cheeks? The beauty of the scenery? Sara cannot tell. But for the first time in months – hell, more than a year – she feels at peace, hopeful.

Or maybe it’s the fact that Neal is walking by her side, slightly hesitant, holding his breath – and hopeful too.

She stops, and looks at him. He stops too, turning around to check on her. Under the shade of his hat, his warm blue eyes catch her gaze. She can’t be sure she’s not making a terrible mistake. But she doesn’t want to have regrets, either.

She closes the gap between them, and kisses him passionately.

“Yes,” she says, catching her breath. “Yes.”

Yes, she will marry him.


End file.
